


Compromised

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Ogres, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave can't believe this is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

Soundwave didn’t know how it had come to this. She and Bombrush had just been sitting in his personal quarters, drinking casually and discussing some battle strategies. Though she hadn’t liked the General at first due to his flirtatious behavior, Bombrush was actually hard working and a decent person to have conversation with.

When he wasn’t trying to bed her. Primus, she didn't couldn't get over that... Why he was interested in her and why he pursued her as much as he did, she had no idea. And while she had threatened him multiple times with bodily harm if he didn't back off, he was still chasing after her. It was as annoying as it was somewhat flattering. 

At least he was being honest about how he felt towards her. Though his feelings had seemed to have shifted from simply lust to romantic. At least that was what he had told her. She wasn't honestly sure what to think about that, considering the ogre was a pervert. Seriously, how many women had he bedded before pursuing her? She didn't even want to know.   

Still, she had been enjoying some wine and conversation with him. She had been able to enjoy his company more often than not recently. Despite that, she couldn’t remember for the life of her how it had gotten to this.

They were on the bed, Soundwave in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her. They were both naked and panting and moaning, the General bouncing her up and down on his dick. She had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed, but she was aware that this wasn’t an early round. Not with how much her womanhood was filled with the ogre’s seed.

A part of her was furious. She couldn’t believe herself - she was actually sleeping with this damn pervert! Even though she had told him from the beginning that she would not let him add her name to his long list of conquered women... There she was, moaning in pleasure and grinding hard into him. She was even kissing him! She, the Human Army General, was kissing this insufferable pervert! 

But damn, was this bastard good. It was like he knew exactly where to touch to make her scream, knew exactly what to say and do to make her feel so unbelievably good… She could certainly see why he had had so many partners.  And because he was making her feel good, she decided not to kill him when they finished the round.

Come morning, though, would be a different story. 


End file.
